


tróne ton kólo mou

by vi0lentdelights



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: College/University, Feral, Group chat, Modern Setting, Multi, Rabies, Texting, basically: THEY R GEN Z BABY !!!!, btw: bunny still dies!!!! just in a different way :-), gen z classics group don’t kno canon. all they kno is b gay nd utterly moronic, henry writes iliad yaoi smut, nd camilla is a lesbian bcos ..... Eye Said So, nd there is also no incest bcos i said so!!!!!, on wattpad nonetheless!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi0lentdelights/pseuds/vi0lentdelights
Summary: redrabbit69 added papencuts to the chat!ginger spice!: BITJCginger spice!: WWTF SOS TSHSI SHSUSITdouble trouble 2: WHY DID YOY DO THAT OUT OF NOWHERE IM SCREAMINGginger spice!: I FFUCKCINTN HAATE TALL !!! I HATTEEEE YALLLLLdouble trouble 2: BUN WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS LMFAOOOhenry-styles: OK. Lol.ginger spice!: WNGGGKDKGKGSKGAAKGAginger spice!: RERRWWRQRQRWEHEJdouble trouble 1: hi richard! if you’re richard lol! sorry about them ahaha :)(in other words—a tsh texting fic!!!!! Somebody Had To Do It!!!!!!)
Relationships: Camilla Macaulay & Charles Macaulay, Camilla Macaulay & Henry Winter, Camilla Macaulay/Judy Poovey, Francis Abernathy & Camilla Macaulay, Francis Abernathy/Charles Macaulay, Francis Abernathy/Richard Papen
Comments: 69
Kudos: 95





	1. Panique Mode

**Author's Note:**

> I Am So Sorry For This ........ btw the gc name means “eat my ass” in greek according to google translate :-D
> 
> & username key!!!!
> 
> richard: papencuts  
> henry: henry-styles  
> charles: double trouble 1  
> camilla: double trouble 2  
> francis: ginger spice!  
> bunny: redrabbit69

_**7:38 am** _   
_**tróne ton kólo mou**_

**redrabbit69:** U guys

  
 **redrabbit69:** We have

  
 **henry-styles:** Money, hopefully.

  
 **double trouble 1:** say no homework

  
 **double trouble 2:** say dinner on friday

  
 **ginger spice!:** stds lmaoofsbxnznclpsgfj

  
 **redrabbit69:** No

  
 **redrabbit69:** That is gay 

  
**redrabbit69:** francie Boy

  
 **ginger spice!:** its supposed 2 be bunny my buddy

  
 **double trouble 1:** omg stop you’re scaring him

  
 **ginger spice!:** wtf HOW

  
 **ginger spice!:** i just insinuated we all collectively as a whole have stds thats squad goals

  
 **redrabbit69:** We have a person

  
 **double trouble 2:** ok redrabbit69

  
 **redrabbit69:** To add

  
 **redrabbit69:** To the group chat

  
 **ginger spice!:** WHQT TH EJ RUFKS

  
 **redrabbit69:** Go rufks your own rufks you carrot top Slut

  
 **ginger spice!:** LIETSRWLLT WHAT HAVEG I DONE TO U BESJFED MAKE OUT SIRH OR HR BROTHER

  
 **redrabbit69:** Well u mad out with My brother

  
 **ginger spice!:** LMDGGDJJSJJSBSHA UR FUCKFJF WELFOFOCME

  
 **double trouble 2:** omg shut up who tf do you want to add to the group chat ?

  
 **henry-styles:** I have a guess.

  
 **double trouble 1:** don’t leave us in the dark ??

  
 **henry-styles:** You do know that boy who is supposed to be added to our class with Julian?

  
 **ginger spice!:** ISNTB HE LLIKE N.AMED AFTER PAPERA NDDICKS

  
 **double trouble 2:** LMAO WHAT

  
 **henry-styles:** You dumb fucking bitch, his name is Richard Papen.

  
 **ginger spice!:** i said what i said <3

  
 **redrabbit69:** Can we add him

  
 **ginger spice!:** NO??????

  
 **ginger spice!:** NO NO NO NO NO

  
 **ginger spice!:** NO THX

  
 **ginger spice!:** NO

  
 **ginger spice!:** NO ? ??

  
 **double trouble 1:** uwu sure !

  
 **ginger spice!:** NO SIR

  
 **ginger spice!:** NO O OOOOJJOJHH

  
 **double trouble 2:** go ahead !!

  
 **ginger spice!:** NO DODNT U FGUCKINF DARE

  
 **redrabbit69:** Ok why not 

  
**ginger spice!:** BECAISS NO??????

  
 **henry-styles:** I don’t see any harm in it.

  
 **redrabbit69:** Four out of five I am adding him

 **ginger spice!:** NJO U TICKEIN ARENG???

  
 **redrabbit69:** Well if henry Charles and camila say yes and i do To then four out of 5 so

  
 **ginger spice!:** THE TWINDS S SY UWU THEIR OPUNUOBDBARENT SVLFI

  
 **henry-styles:** Did you have a stroke there?

  
 **ginger spice!:** DHE TWISN SY USU THEIR OPUNDUOND ATEJT VAKID

  
 **double trouble 2:** i believe in you bby !!

  
 **ginger spice!:** THE TWINS SSY UWU TTHEIR OPINIPONSD ARWNR VALI D

  
 **redrabbit69:** Lol me after I get good head

  
 **double trouble 1:** you can do it francis you’ll get through this 

  
**double trouble 1:** what

  
 **double trouble 2:** thank you bunny very cool

  
 **ginger spice!:** THE TWINSS SAY UWU THEIR OPINIONS ARENT VALID

  
 **double trouble 1:** OH

  
 **double trouble 2:** LMAO IT B LIKE THAT SOMETIMES

  
 **double trouble 2:** francis abernathy is twinphobic: a thread

  
**redrabbit69:** Idk what uwu mean’s

  
 **ginger spice!:** uwu = like ,, weeb shit 

  
**double trouble 2:** charles n i are not weebs but go off i guess

  
 **ginger spice!:** charles is

  
 **ginger spice!:** ur not <3

  
 **double trouble 2:** uwu !!!!! thx <3

  
 **ginger spice!:** SSSSTOP

  
 **double trouble 1:** uwu why :3

  
 **ginger spice!:** CUT MIT OUTV! !.!!!!

  
 **henry-styles:** Uwu.

  
 **ginger spice!:** FUCK U HARRJN POTTER KINNIE ASS WHORE

  
**ginger spice!:** U DID IT WRONG BUT I STILL FEEL LIKEE IVE BEEN GUCKINGHATE CRRIMED

  
 **henry-styles:** Good.

  
 **double trouble 1:** dats not vewy uwu of u henwy :3

  
 **henry-styles:** Blocked.

  
 **double trouble 2:** uwu oh nooooo uwu dowt bwock us mistew henwy òwó oh no …...

  
 **redrabbit69:** UWU xD

  
 **ginger spice!:** LITERALLY WHAAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS

  
 **redrabbit69:** Make out with my Brother

  
 **henry-styles:** You don’t capitalise or use proper grammar.

  
 **double trouble 1:** like minion memes

  
 **double trouble 2:** you did nothing bro 

  
**double trouble 2:** fucking STUPID NERD WHORES ……. leave my best fiend alone !!!!!!

  
 **double trouble 1:** fiend

  
 **double trouble 2:** i hope you enjoy the glitter glue in your cereal tomorrow 

  
**ginger spice!:** i love: camilla

  
 **double trouble 2:** uwu love you too :<3

  
 **ginger spice!:** thats IT

  
 **ginger spice!:** i will literally cry dont snap back dont hmu logging off for tonight 

  
**double trouble 2:** noooooo francis don’t cry ur so sexy ahahahaha

  
 **henry-styles:** That’s Bunny’s line.

  
 **redrabbit69:** That is my Line but I am not gay

  
 **double trouble 2:** ok bun

  
 **double trouble 1:** ok bun

  
 **double trouble 2:** omg bundt cake

  
 **ginger spice!:** god i want a bundt cake so badly

  
 **double trouble 2:** SHIT MOOD

  
 **henry-styles:** They are quite good.

  
 **ginger spice!:** yall ever just feel .. horny . for food

  
 **ginger spice!:** like …….,,, jfc . Wnana Devour . Wannab ….. Devour Budbdt Cak

  
 **ginger spice!:** ill eat the bundt cake likk.e i e at ass ;-)

  
 **double trouble 2:** WHY DOES RHE BITCH HAVE A NOSE

  
 **ginger spice!:** IM GONNA NUKE U . SHUTTH E TUCK UP

  
 **redrabbit69:** Girl ass right ?

  
 **ginger spice!:** okay bun

  
 **double trouble 2:** LMAO NOBODY TELL HIM

  
 **redrabbit69:** What

  
 **ginger spice!:** nothing

  
 **double trouble 1:** nothing 

  
**henry-styles:** Nothing.

  
 **redrabbit69:** Oh OK

  
 **double trouble 1:** n e whom …… !

  
 **double trouble 1:** guys can we get bundt cake after class today :((( !

  
 **ginger spice!:** yes!!!!

  
 **double trouble 2:** oh HELL YES

  
 **ginger spice!:** chocolate or im blocking all of u nd running away to the woods 4ever nd falling in love w a cool sexy punk man named geoffrey who has also suffered as i have (+ wears leather jackets) nd then MARRYING my beloved geff nd not inviting a SINGLE ONE OF U to our wedding at which LADY GAGA will perform nd we will have GOURMET CHOCOLATE CAKE

  
 **henry-styles:** Sure. I don’t mind which flavour, but chocolate would be preferable.

  
 **ginger spice!:** chocolate is the only FUCKINFG option …….. angry face .!.!.!!!!!

  
 **double trouble 1:** chocolate >>>

  
 **ginger spice!:** YES YES YES UES YES YESY ES

  
 **double trouble 2:** HONESTLY !

  
 **double trouble 1:** so like … yes bundt cake ?

  
 **ginger spice!:** FUDCJH YESSSSSS

  
 **double trouble 2:** YA !! who’s driving tho

  
 **henry-styles:** I will.

  
 **ginger spice!:** KING NATION!!!!!! CANT BBELEIEV THE HARRY POTTER LOOKIN ASS COULD HAVE BEEN TRJE SAVIOOYR ALL ALSONG <3

  
 **redrabbit69:** Can we add Richard

  
 **ginger spice!:** bunny …. we r literally getting CHOCOLATE BUNDT CAKE TODAY and THSI is what u say???!!!? dïśgæštüñg .

  
 **redrabbit69:** Can we

  
 **ginger spice!:** NO

  
 **double trouble 1:** he doesn’t seem that bad???

  
 **ginger spice!:** i dont care if dick paper is a literal god or the antichrist or a loona stan hes NOT allowed in our inner circle now nd he never will be 

  
**double trouble 2:** ok to be fair this isn’t inner circle it’s just a groupchat 

  
**double trouble 1:** he doesn’t have to be inner circle!!!!

  
 **double trouble 1:** we can just add him to chat nothing terrible could happen ?? he’s in our class anyway ??

  
 **ginger spice!:** does ricotta paramilitaries stan loona

  
 **double trouble 1:** uh

  
 **double trouble 2:** prolly not

  
 **ginger spice!:** then hes not interacting with us lets kill the bastard man

  
 **double trouble 1:** NOOOOO

  
 **double trouble 1:** HIS HAIR LOOKS SOFT DONT KILL HIM

  
 **double trouble 2:** noooooo richard don’t get killed by fancis ur hair is so soft ahahahaha

  
 **double trouble 1:** FANCIS

  
 **double trouble 2:** FUCK

  
 **ginger spice!:** the DISTRTEDPECY ,,

  
 **ginger spice!:** after all the hugs ive given u ,, after all the music recommendations ive sent u ,, after all the cakes ive baked with u ,, THIS is how u repay me????

  
 **double trouble 2:** i would NEVER do this 2 you i’m so sorry forgive me my beloved carrot top 

  
**redrabbit69:** Ha fancis

  
 **double trouble 1:** bunny stop this is cinematic excellence 

  
**ginger spice!:** hhrrrggggg ……..

  
 **ginger spice!:** on jah? on jah ull never do this to me again? ull never betray me on jah?

  
 **double trouble 2:** on JOE

  
 **ginger spice!:** cotton eyed joe????

  
 **double trouble 2:** where did you come from where did you go

  
**ginger spice!:** where did u come from cotton eyed joe ….

  
 **double trouble 2:** jah(oe)

  
 **henry-styles:** Jah is a hoe.

  
 **double trouble 2:** yes

  
 **redrabbit69:** Don t make fun of jah he was a musicall Legend and his song’s were deep and meningful .. Rip X…

  
 **double trouble 2:** ok redrabbit69 ! :)

  
 **redrabbit69:** Y.es … thats is me. Am redrabbit69

  
 **double trouble 1:** ok

  
 **double trouble 2:** ok

_redrabbit69 added papencuts to the chat!_

**ginger spice!:** BITJC

  
 **ginger spice!:** WWTF SOS TSHSI SHSUSIT

  
 **double trouble 2:** WHY DID YOY DO THAT OUT OF NOWHERE IM SCREAMING

  
 **ginger spice!:** I FFUCKCINTN HAATE TALL !!! I HATTEEEE YALLLLL

  
 **double trouble 2:** BUN WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS LMFAOOO

  
 **henry-styles:** OK. Lol.

  
 **ginger spice!:** WNGGGKDKGKGSKGAAKGA

  
 **ginger spice!:** RERRWWRQRQRWEHEJ

  
 **double trouble 1:** hi richard! if you’re richard lol! sorry about them ahaha :)

**_7:46_ **   
**_LANA CONCERT BITCHES !!!! XO_ **

**double trouble 2:** “:)” question ! is charles: a) fake, b) a whore, c) a fake whore, or d) a whorey fake

  
 **double trouble 1:** AM I NOT ALLOWED TO BE NICE

  
 **double trouble 2:** answer the question

  
**double trouble 1:** OH MY GOD

  
 **double trouble 1:** D

  
 **double trouble 2:** FALSE!!!!!!!!! it’s all of them

  
 **double trouble 2:** “:)” HEADASS!!!!!!!!!

  
 **double trouble 1:** WHAT EVEN IS THIS CHAR

  
 **double trouble 2:** ITS FROM LIKE THREE MONTHS AGO WHEN F RANCIS & I WENT TO THE LANA DEL REY CONCERT N DRAGGED YOU ALONG

  
 **double trouble 1:** OH !

  
 **double trouble 1:** NGL IT WAS A GOOD CONCERT

  
 **double trouble 2:** OHHHNTM TGOFEO

  
 **double trouble 2:** BIUCTCJC I TTTOLD YOUU

  
 **double trouble 2:** I FUCKFING TOLD YOU!!!!!! YOY SSOENT THE ENTIRE NIGHT COMPLAININT LITERALLY I HATE YOY SO MUCH 

  
**double trouble 1:** N E WHOM !

  
 **double trouble 2:** BITCH

  
 **double trouble 1:** WHERES FRANCIS

  
 **double trouble 2:** PROLLY HAVING AN ANEURYSM OVER BUNNY ADDING WHATS HIS NAME

  
 **double trouble 2:** ALSO YR A LITTLE BITCH ! <3

  
 **double trouble 1:** RICHARD PAPEN !!

  
 **double trouble 2:** OH MY GOD …… MANS RLLY IS NAMED AFTER PAPER AND DICKS LMFAO

  
 **double trouble 1:** I HATE ALL OF YOU

**_7:48 am_ **   
**_tróne ton kólo mou_ **

**papencuts:** Hii aha

  
 **papencuts:** Sorry do I like know any of u


	2. group breakdown <333

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double trouble 2: r they motherfucking lesbians bc they fuck ppl’s moms
> 
> double trouble 2: charles ! i am gonna fuck your mother 
> 
> double trouble 1: MILLY
> 
> double trouble 2: as a goth top i have always wanted to have sex in a graveyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HI HI i am back w more of this absolute ruckus !!!! thank u all for ur lovely comments i was expecting one or two at The Very Maximum but u were all so kind !!!! also warning for sexual references — not explicit !! one joke abt blowjobs + talk of bottom/top + talk of hookups !! pls stay safe nd kno that no matter how it may seem u r loved <3
> 
> & srry the formatting is not exactly as it was last chapter :-(((((( it’s bcos i’m on mobile this time but i may edit it soon !

_**7:48 am** _   
_**tróne ton kólo mou** _

  
**ginger spice!:** OFTFRDRRI

 **papencuts:** Ahahaha pardon ? 

**ginger spice!:** WEWHEHATS RTHENEJR GGUCCKKKKKKKKKKK 

**ginger spice!:** WWHWRST ! THEJE EFUCKC ! 

**ginger spice!:** SCRRCSKRCCCRCRRCR

 **ginger spice!:** MMEJTLGBEBYLHODHEBTKY

 **ginger spice!:** WNWNHGNGNFBGGNGHGGG

 **double trouble 2:** FFRANCSIS OOHMY FUCCJING GGOD LMAOOOOOO

 **ginger spice!:** RNSNCQSQKSKWKQKQQKKK WHATA RRJJEE TJCUCUCK FRJTHE SBUWHATD FIKUYCK WHATSUHEJT YHEB JUUJCJJ

 **ginger spice!:** RRRHHHHATA THEHE FJFUC

 **ginger spice!:** RRARRARRATATAEEWNEEK

 **double trouble 1:** CALM TF DOWN 

**double trouble 2:** WHAT TE FUCK ISS GAPPEBEING IM SCCREAMMIGG

 **double trouble 1:** YYOURE NEXT TO ME AND PERFECTLT SILENT FUCKKC UYOU MILLULY

 **papencuts:** Ahhhhh

 **papencuts:** Have I accudentally been added to a chat? Lol

 **ginger spice!:** OOHHBT GMY HGOF FFOJBKY UPGIDHIDDJ WHAUATA THE R FCUCKCK WHAYAHWNT TJE F GCICKCKCIN HHHEE OPEEBENF HIS MMPUTTH OH MMYMY YGOFOFODODOFODODIDKFKFKDOD

 **papencuts:** *accidentally aha 

**double trouble 2:** FRATNCIS OMG ,……. I LOVE YOY

 **double trouble 2:** OMG WAIT!!!!! THE BITCH SPEAKSSSSS

 **double trouble 2:** GIGE USS YOUR WWIDSOM PAPEVCUTS

 **double trouble 1:** CAMISILLA

 **double trouble 1:** YOYRE FUCCKIN SCARRING HIM !!

 **double trouble 2:** LMFAOOOOOOOO

 **ginger spice!:** UNGRGRBTY HMFKDJKDBHJL DKLLLKGGGWGWBQBWNWMWMW

 **double trouble 1:** [shutup.jpg]

 **ginger spice!:** MMMMERRBRBRBBSSS

 **papencuts:** Aaaaah wrong chat sorry haha ? I’ll go lol apologies for the misunderstanding 

**redrabbit69:** No

 **redrabbit69:** It Is bunn y

 **redrabbit69:** I adedd you . On purpouse.:

 **ginger spice!:** PUUTT TITT BACKLLLLLK

 **double trouble 2:** RIT  
  
**double trouble 2:** TIT

 **double trouble 1:** LESBIAN ON MAIN ALREADY ???

 **double trouble 2:** YA !!

 **double trouble 1:** NICE

 **redrabbit69:** What the Fuck is a Lesiban

 **double trouble 2:** ME

 **double trouble 2** : IM A LEBISAN !

 **redrabbit69:** I SAUD LESIBAN

 **double trouble 1:** yeah camilla he said LESIBAN how could you even think of making such a mistake

 **redrabbit69:** WHAT IS A FUCKING LESIBAN

 **double trouble 2:** BRO ….  
  
**double trouble 2:** have you ever noticed . how i . do not date boys .?

 **double trouble 2:** or how i .. keep my nails short . and have kissed claire and alexandria and kacey in front of you ? or how i disappear to rooms with girls at parties ? 

**double trouble 1:** or how she listens to king princess ??

 **double trouble 2:** or how i posted photos of me and claire holding hands and kissing and going to places together last valentine’s day with the caption “THATS MY BABY!!!!! THATS MY GIRLFRIEND MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!!! FUCK ALL YALL”

 **ginger spice!:** OR HOW WHEN WWE WERRERE ARGYUING ONBAN OHTHER GGROUO CCHAT NDFSHE CALLLED ME ABB OTTOM ND II TRIOED TO RETRELIIAATE BBY CASLONNF HER A BOOTTOM ASSWRLL BUUT EVERUBIODY DSISAGREEED IMMEFIRATELY ????

 **redrabbit69:** Well what wtf dose that min. Wtf is A Lesiban .

 **double trouble 2:** OHHHHHH MY GOD LMFAO

 **double trouble 2:** NOBODY TOLD THIS MAN ABT LESBIANS ?

 **double trouble 1:** A GIRL ! LIKES GIRLS ! ONLY GIRLS ! DOES NOT LIKE MEN ! 

**redrabbit69:** Girl’s like ech Other of coarse. Hoe else can thy make frend’s😂

 **double trouble 2:** bunny i kiss girls 

**double trouble 2:** i fuck girls

 **double trouble 2:** i fall in love w girls

 **double trouble 2:** i want to marry a girl someday

 **double trouble 1:** she wants to live in a gothic cottage with eyeliner-wearing bumblebees and black flowers w a girl someday

 **ginger spice!:** SHEE WNAATS TO LKUVE IN A GOTHICI COAITTAGE WEIRH EYELEINER -.WEARRINGF BUBLNENHLESS ANAD BLACKF LOWERRS W ITHAA GRIL SOMEDSY

 **double trouble 2:** i want to live in a gothic cottage with eyeliner-wearing bumblebees and black flowers w a girl someday

 **double trouble 2:** FUCKSFJFJF

 **redrabbit69:** Well .. Ew But OK. I still idk wut a lesbin is tho

  
_double trouble 1 removed redrabbit69 from the conversation!_

  
**double trouble 2:** LMFAOOOOOOOOO

 **double trouble 2:** CEO OF LESBJAN RIGHS THX YR OK SUMTIMEZ

 **double trouble 1:** IM DONE !

 **double trouble 1:** HE CAN COME BACK WHEN HE LEARNS HOW TO BEHAVE

 **double trouble 1:** AND WHEN HE LEARNS WHAT MOTHERFUCKING LESBIANS ARE

 **double trouble 1:** AND HOW TO FUCKING RESPECT THEM

 **double trouble 2:** r they motherfucking lesbians bc they fuck ppl’s moms

 **double trouble 2:** charles ! i am gonna fuck your mother 

**double trouble 1:** MILLY

 **double trouble 2:** as a goth top i have always wanted to have sex in a graveyard

  
_double trouble 1 removed double trouble 2 from the conversation!_

  
**double trouble 1:** i have had it with y’all

 **ginger spice!:** OOHHJBTMT T YMBFDYDIDFY

 **ginger spice!:** CAMILLALAKAKA GGHHH WHARJR THRHRHH JJJUUUCCKKCK

 **double trouble 1:** I SSPSAT OUUT TMY FUCKFIN COFFEE WHENE I SAW THAT MESSSAGE

 **papencuts:** Uhhh sorry haha lol what is happening? Lol

 **ginger spice!:** WAIT FUCCKKKKKK HESS SDYILL JEHEJERE

 **double trouble 1:** ohhhhh richard hiiii ! for reference : that was my twin sister who i just recently removed for saying she would engage in intercourse with my mom ! we’re orphans aha :))) !

 **papencuts:** Ohhh ……. aha 

**papencuts:** Wait soz that wasn’t funny I didn’t mean aha ahaha I was just trying not to make it awkward 

**papencuts:** Sorry about yr parents

 **ginger spice!:** ISS THRUIS FUCCKIIJJ MIFFLEE SCHOOLL

 **double trouble 1:** SHUT YOUR BITCH MOUTH

 **ginger spice!:** I CANTTTTTT!!!!! COS!!! IM SUCCKIN G DICK!!!!!!!!!!!

 **double trouble 1:** YOURE IN OUR KITCHEN MAKING INSTANT COFFEE RN DONT EVEN PLAY

 **double trouble 1:** n e waysss ! sorry about that richard :)

 **papencuts:** It’s fine haha

 **papencuts:** You all seem like very interesting people lol

 **double trouble 1:** aha thank you ! i’m charles ! my sister who is not here atm is camilla and the guy who is also not here atm is bunny and the guy who claims to be sucking dick but in fact is not is my best friend francis ! 

**ginger spice!:** NO

 **ginger spice!:** MILLY is my best friend. ur an IMPOSTER!!!!!! last week u stepped on my cats tail im not forgiving u EVER

 **double trouble 1:** OK HAVE IT LIKE THAT THEN

 **double trouble 1:** WHAT THE FUCK NO FUCK YOU DONT JUST HUG HER 

**double trouble 1:** OK FUCK OFF 

**double trouble 1:** OK ! HATE YOU TOO

 **ginger spice!:** UM

 **ginger spice!:** GIVERV MMEE MMY HJACKEY BBCAK

 **double trouble 1:** NO YOU WWOULDNT EVEN WANT JT ANYWAY BECAUSE ITS TAINTED WITH THE TOUCH OF YOUR NOT BEST FRIEND ANYWAY 

**ginger spice!:** PPPLEASSE ITTS BURBEHERRY PLELSASE EI NNENED IT TNHACK

 **double trouble 1:** I DONT CARE!!!!!!! GODDAMN TRAITOR

 **double trouble 1:** I WATCHED CLUELESS FFGOR Y.OU. BIRCH

 **ginger spice!:** WTFFFF …!!??? THHE ENIRCHDU EIS EUSUE

 **double trouble 1:** WE CANT UNDERSTAND YOUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SPEAK ENGLISH BOTTOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **ginger spice!:** OOHHBERRI FFGUIOOJJSJ JDKKFTGIGLGIBVJJHF FTUIIFKVKCJCUDJDU

 **ginger spice!:** UUUBRW AJRJTIKYTKE ENTICTCU WHWOTEO

 **ginger spice!:** UUUUURRRRRT TBTJRJR TNGGKFIGKFIKT GNEJITOTOTKTN !!!!!!,.! UUUR TNDJTBTNEN RYUCRIDIRJ TBOTODKOKDDIS

 **double trouble 1:** DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEEKS TO BE COHERENT FRANCIS

 **ginger spice!:** DWVYODGABRPGGSNELG

 **double trouble 1:** TF ARE YOU SAYING !

 **ginger spice!:** RWQYHISZDOKMPEJQYT

 **ginger spice!:** MNSLOIRQESATHDHEBFKDH

 **double trouble 1:** OH IM SORRY. I AGREE WITH YOU

  
_ginger spice! added double trouble 2 to the conversation_

  
_double trouble 2 added redrabbit69 to the conversation_

  
**double trouble 1:** ON GOD NOT HER AGAIN

 **double trouble 2:** STOP CALLING FRANCIS A BOTTOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **double trouble 1:** BUT ITS TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **double trouble 2:** WELL YOU DONT HAVE TO FUCKING SAY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **double trouble 1:** I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **double trouble 2:** YOU WERE THE KID IN MIDDLE SCHOOL WHO GOT SEPARATED FROM HIS FRIENDS FOR TALKING DURING CLASS AND HAD A WHOLE ASS BREAKDOWN OVER IT AND HAD TO GET SENT TO THE SCHOOL COUNSELLORS OFFICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **double trouble 1:** WHY ATE UOU PBRINGING THAT UPHERE. 

**double trouble 2:** CUZ YR A BITCH ND I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **double trouble 1:** BITCH FOR REMOVING YOY FROM THE CHAT????? BITCH YOURE A SAFETY HAZARD

 **double trouble 2:** DIDNT YOU EAT MY FUCKING OREOS

 **double trouble 1:** DIDNT YOU SAY YOU WOULD FUCK OUR DEAD MOTHER YOU FUCKING NECROPHILIAC 

**double trouble 2:** ILL FUCK YOUR BITCH TOO

 **double trouble 1:** THE ONLY BITCH I KNOW ISS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! GO FUCJ YOURSEF!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **double trouble 2:** OK FINE I WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **ginger spice!:** STHAUT THHE JRUCK UUOPP!!!!!!!!! !!.!!.!:!:!!!!!!,

 **papencuts:** Omg ……. Thats was wild 

**papencuts:** *That , aha

 **henry-styles:** Stop blowing up the chat. I am with Julian and he is seeing the notifications. 

**papencuts:** Oh there’s another one?

 **ginger spice!:** JULIANNNNNNNNN

 **double trouble 2:** JULIANNNNNNNNN

 **double trouble 1:** STOP SCREAMING

 **double trouble 1:** richarddddd sorry abt them aha they can get carried away sometimes !

 **double trouble 1:** and yeah that’s henry ! you might have met him before :)

 **redrabbit69:** Henry

 **redrabbit69:** Dose julian now that your a fucking horr 

**ginger spice!:** HORR??????????

 **henry-styles:** Pardon?

 **double trouble 1:** bun what does that even mean

 **ginger spice!:** I CANNTT BREEATHJE WHWY CCAANTT HE SSVEEB INSSUKT HIKKN CORRETECY

 **double trouble 2:** horr nation baby!

 **double trouble 2:** tb to when i hooked up w two girls in the same night but bunny didn’t call me a whore cuz he doesn’t know what lesbians are nd thought we were just gals being pals ……. thx king❤️❤️❤️

 **ginger spice!:** WAIT WASNT THAT THE NIGHT WE HAD A FIGHT WITH EACH OTHER ND THAT ONNE GROUP

 **double trouble 2:** SHUT UPPP ! WE DONT TALK ABT THAT !

 **double trouble 1:** OK I WAS TOO AFRAID OF UPSETTING EITHER OF YALL THEN BUT …… WHAT WERE YOU EVEN FIGHTIN ABT

 **double trouble 2:** that night was HELLLLL charles nd francis shut the FUCK up challenge !

 **double trouble 1:** IM SORRY ! !! I JUST WANNA KNOW

 **ginger spice!:** I CAN TELL U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-D

 **double trouble 2:** stop giving your smilies noses 

**ginger spice!:** hey charles im sorry for what i said earlier!!!!!!!!!! u r My bffl l.ovvc . U <4

 **double trouble 2:** BITCH 

**double trouble 1:** ITS WHAT I DESERVE <3

 **ginger spice!:** M E GFUCKINNFF WAYSSZZ!!!!!

 **ginger spice!:** SO BADICALLLY!!!!!! we all kno how milly “loses” most of the numbers of the girls she hooks up w rite ?

 **double trouble 2:** i have COMMITTMENT ISSUES

 **double trouble 1:** NO SHIT ?

 **double trouble 2:** REMOVE THIS MAN RN!!!!!!! IDK HIM

 **ginger spice!:** SO ONE OF THEM DMED HER ON INSTA

 **double trouble 1:** LMAOOOOOO

 **double trouble 2:** I HATE THIS GOD AWFUL STORY ITS SO EMBARRASSING 

**ginger spice!:** ND THIS POOR GIRL SWINGS INTO THE CONVO W “Heyyy! It’s Adeline if you remember :) I believe we may have hooked up at Mike’s party the other week lol if this is the Camilla I recall? Was just wondering if I had done something wrong! I messaged you a couple days after the party and never got a response aha xx”

 **double trouble 2:** I FEEL SO BAD SHE WAS LOWKEY NICE FR

 **ginger spice!:** ND U KNO WHAT CAMILLA SENDS IN RESPONSE?????

 **double trouble 1:** SHOULD I WANT TO

 **ginger spice!:** NO!!!!!!!

 **ginger spice!:** “Hey! I’m so glad that you reached out. I’m actually at capacity/helping someone else who’s in crisis/dealing with some personal stuff right now, and I don’t think I can hold appropriate space for you. Could we connect [later date or time] instead/Do you have someone else you could reach out to?”

 **ginger spice!:** N THEN

 **double trouble 2:** SHE USED THE LAUGHINT CRYING EMOJI

 **double trouble 2:** WTF WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY !

 **ginger spice!:** U DIDNT HAVE TO SEND HER A PHOTO OF A BABY MONKEY ND THEN LEAVE HER ON READ WHEN SHE ASKED IF YALL WERE COOL ???

 **double trouble 2:** I HAVE COMMITMENT ISSUESSSSSSSSSS

 **double trouble 1:** YOU PROBABLY MADE THAT POOR GIRL FEEL SO BAD :(

 **double trouble 2:** WE SPOKE LIKE ONCE !!!!!! ONCEEEEE !!!!!!

 **redrabbit69:** Can I c the Baby’s monkey phot o

 **double trouble 2:** no

 **double trouble 1:** can i 

**double trouble 2:** no

 **ginger spice!:** what abt me :-(

 **double trouble 2:** OK

**double trouble 2:** [ [BABYMONKEY.jpg]](https://weheartit.com/entry/341264650)

**double trouble 1:** HE EXPOSED U TF WHY DOES HE GET TO SEE THE BABY MONKEY

 **double trouble 1:** oh it’s a very cute baby monkey i’m sorry

 **ginger spice!:** I TOLSD HER ITAAWWAS MEAAN!!!!!! I TOLDDHER SSSHE WOUCL MMAKE WHATSS HER NAME FREEL LOKEL SHSIT!!!!!!! BUT S SHE DIDNR LISTEM!!!!!! SOS THEH WER HADD A FUGHY BCSO I THIUGHT SHE WASS STIOO COLLD BSD RUDDE BD BLUBT TO LPPL 

**double trouble 1:** listen francis i love you no homo but. wtf does that say 

**double trouble 2:** HE GOT MAD AT ME BC IM MEAN 

**double trouble 1:** WE ALL GET MAD AT YOU BC YR MEAN

 **double trouble 2:** YA BUT WE WERE DRUNK THEN AND HE STARTED CRYING

 **ginger spice!:** HEYW WHATT THEKTRUCK IM SUSPOOSED TOTT BEEXPOSSIBG U NOOT THE EOTJER WAYA AROUND

 **henry-styles:** Stop blowing up the chat.

 **ginger spice!:** MO!!!!!!:!:!: s.

 **henry-styles:** Fuckass.

 **ginger spice!:** UGHHHHHHH

 **ginger spice!:** No.

 **ginger spice!:** R U HAPPY!!!!!! R U HAPAPAY!!!!!!!!! R UH HAPAPAAY NNOW U LITTTME BITHCK MAN

 **henry-styles:** Alright. 

**double trouble 1:** HENRY FR MAKING US SPEAK LIKE WE’RE IN SOME CONSTANT EMAIL THREAD W JULIAN

 **henry-styles:** It changes with perspective. If you thought about it existentially, would you not say that we are all in a constant, toiling loop of interaction with he who we love? 

**double trouble 1:** I WOULDNT NO !

  
_ginger spice! removed henry-styles from the conversation_

  
**ginger spice!:** IM DONE WHAHR THE JUCK!!!!!???????????????

 **double trouble 2:** Make His Notifications Hurt ! <3

 **ginger spice!:** URMFREWKLSQMRTUOSM

 **double trouble 1:** THAT LOOKS LIKE THE SWEDISH NAME OF AN OBSCURE ORGANELLE I HAD TO DO A POWERPOINT ON IN NINTH GRADE SCIENCE

 **double trouble 2:** LMAO SINCE WHEN DID YOU DO SCIENCE ? WHEN HAVE U EVER PASSED SCIENCE ?

 **double trouble 1:** I HATE YOU SO GODDAMN MUCH I WANNA SEND YOU A CRISIS HOTLINE MESSAGE WHEN YR DYING ON THE FLOOR

 **double trouble 2:** Live Laugh (S)l(aughter y)o(ur) ve(ry own sister)

 **ginger spice!:** IIIIIII WANT A HUG

 **redrabbit69:** J

 **double trouble 2:** k

 **papencuts:** L? Haha

 **ginger spice!:** HOLLTT SHSIST HHEES SAYSILL HEHEHEBE E E ENEMKE

 **double trouble 2:** i meant k like ok 

**papencuts:** Ohhhhh sorry aha

 **double trouble 2:** lmao

 **ginger spice!:** INWASNT ANANHUG

 **double trouble 1:** YR SCARING HIM

 **ginger spice!:** II WAJR DA ABUG

 **double trouble 2:** BITCH I HOPE ?

 **double trouble 2:** HE USES AHA SO MUCH IM GETTING ADELINE FLASHBACKS

 **double trouble 1:** HE CAN READ THESE ?

 **double trouble 2:** BITCH I HOPE ?

 **ginger spice!:** IWW ASND A AJUG

 **ginger spice!:** I WWWANNNT T AAHAHUGGGFGFFFFG

 **ginger spice!:** I WANAT AHUG IW ANT HUG I WAANT A AHUG IWANT A HUG

 **double trouble 1:** IF I HUG YOU WILL YOU SHIT THE FUCK UP

 **double trouble 2:** charles idk will he shit the fuck up he’s too sophisticated to shit his pants on you :(

 **ginger spice!:** PLLEWAASS HUGG MEE PLEASSS

 **double trouble 1:** if i hug francis …… will this all come to an end. finally.

 **redrabbit69:** Fffffffffffff

 **redrabbit69:** Grrrrrugggghgygygug

 **double trouble 2:** he still won’t shit on you charles i’m sorry abt yr strange kinks hope you feel better soon wishing you speedy recovery <3

  
_double trouble 1 removed double trouble 2 from the conversation_

  
**ginger spice!:** HUG HUG HUG HUG

 **ginger spice!:** HUG

 **double trouble 1:** OK IM COMING

 **redrabbit69:** Tittle of Yuor sex t.ape. Funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is Henry Winter and I have short ebony hair that’s black as a winter night (that's how I got my name) and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I walk with the self-conscious formality of a ballerina, surprising in one so Godzilla large as myself (AN: if u don't know who that is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Julian Morrow but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a linguistic genius but I don’t know people landed on the moon. I have coarse pale skin. I'm also a Greek student, and I go to a liberal arts college called Hampden in Vermont where I'm in the third year (I'm twenty-one). I'm a dark academic (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly dark English suits. I love Brooks Brothers and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing knife-pressed trousers, my white shirt crisp with starch. I was wearing tiny, old-fashioned glasses with steel rims and carried an umbrella (a bizarre sight in Hampden). I was walking outside Hampden. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. Throngs of hippies and beatniks and preppies and punks stared at me. I regarded them with chill distaste.
> 
> HELLO :-D i am not a big fan of this chapter but th next one will b more eventful !! this is p much just a lighthearted gen z tsh remake thru texting w zero dark themes !! no incest or murder or alcoholism or abuse !! 
> 
> nd besides that i hope u had a lovely day nd if not i hope tomorrow is a better one!!!!!! i hope u enjoyed this chapter!!!!!! i love u times a trillion ♡ !


	3. bunny’s hermanita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double trouble 2: YOU CANT BE HORNY FOR AFFECTION WHEN RICHARD IS AROUND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HI HI i am back nd i offer u more of whtvr tf this is !! & i am so srry it took me so long 2 write this ,..!!! mental illness is but a hot villainess in a disney movie nd i am but a frail hostage in her lair

**_2:58 am_ **

**_double trouble 2 — > double trouble 1_ **

**double trouble 2:** yo

**double trouble 2:** hey ???

**double trouble 2:** hi

**double trouble 2:** hello

**double trouble 2:** jesus fucking christ 

**double trouble 2:** CHARLES

**double trouble 2:** where r u

**double trouble 2:** HELLO

**double trouble 2:** BITCHASS

**double trouble 2:** MCBITCHKEN DELUXE

**double trouble 2:** ?????? BITCH

**double trouble 2:** IM WITH FRANCIS

**double trouble 2:** I CAME OUT OF THE WOMB WITH YOU!!!!! BITCH GODDAMN!!!!!! 

**double trouble 2:** WHERE ARE YOU

**double trouble 2:** GOD. SORRY FOR EATING YR OREOS ANSWER ME NOW

  
  


**_2:59 am_ **

**_henry-styles — > double trouble 1_ **

  
  


**henry-styles:** Hello, Charles. It is Henry. None of us have seen you nor Bunny for about an hour. Where are you?

  
  


**_3:02 am_ **

**_ginger spice! — > double trouble 1_ **

  
  


**ginger spice!:** CHAIRLES

**ginger spice!:** CH ARLS.SA Ssllech

**ginger spice!:** CHJAKKRLE

**ginger spice!:** CHDXJDJALRRLES

**ginger spice!:** LOOOKO I DIDBT EEVEZN T.PUCH UR ORREOS . CN U ANSWWER ME NNOW PLPS

**ginger spice!:** FFUCK i kno u think it’s funny or whtvr but we r actually WORRIED so mayb if u wud FUCKCOKN ANNMSWEE

**ginger spice!:** II WWANT W HUG

**ginger spice!:** NO REPLY ? OKAY UH UH UH

**ginger spice!:** IM HORNY

**ginger spice!:** [[nudes.jpg](https://weheartit.com/entry/343385267)]

**ginger spice!:** COME OVER

**ginger spice!:** NOT EVEN TJAT???????

**ginger spice!:** UGHGHH

**ginger spice!:** UR ONE TOUGH CCOOKIE PLS REPLY

  
  


**_3:15 am_ **

**_tróne ton kólo mou_ **

  
  


**ginger spice!:** WHEREI S HE RLLY

**ginger spice!:** ORGRHTNTKFKDKKSS//!:;!

**double trouble 2:** im worried

**double trouble 2:** i searched all over and he’s nowhere 

**henry-styles:** He’s not nowhere, surely. 

**ginger spice!:** OH MYMY GODSJ FFUCJOFF HEBERGY I HHATE U

**ginger spice!:** SURELT?:?!:?3:9:$4!’;:

**henry-styles:** It’s a word.

**ginger spice!:** I.I WWANTT U DDEAD

**henry-styles:** That was fully incoherent.

**double trouble 2:** WHERE THE FUCK IS CHARLES

**ginger spice!:** HELL

**ginger spice!:** JAIL

**ginger spice!:** IDK FUCCKIN MCDONALDSL

**double trouble 2:** NOOOOOO he nevr visits the holy grounds without us

**ginger spice!:** THEB WJEJRE ISS HE

**double trouble 2:** BITCH THATS WHAT IM TRYING TO FIGURE OUT

**ginger spice!:** IM SRRY DONT YELL PLS

**ginger spice!:** wait r u mad ?

**ginger spice!:** i am rlly rlly srry i didnt mean to piss u off we can go look for him together if u want im srry i asked mary if shes seen him a moment ago i can ask a few others ?

**double trouble 2:** NO NO NO NOO 

**double trouble 2:** I LOVE YOOU SO MUCH NO IM SORRY <33 JUST A TAD BIT STRESSED WE LOST THE WORLDS FUGLIEST BLONDEST MF

**ginger spice!:** RDJDGGDTLNCD .!.!.,. KITH KITH

**ginger spice!:** MAYB HES W / BUNNY ????.

**double trouble 2:** TWO fugly blond mfs????

**ginger spice!:** BIRDSS OF . A FEATHEEHR BABY <3

**ginger spice!:** OKAY NO CHARLES IS LOW VUT NOT THAT LOW I DONT THINK

**double trouble 2:** hey that’s my BROTHER yr talkin abt 😐 !!!!!!!!!!!

**double trouble 2:** lmao yr absolutely right continue 

**ginger spice!:** I CHECKED W / NEIL N MANDY BUT I CANT FIND ANY1 ELSE I KNO BCUZ THERES SUM PPL HAVING A PROBLEM NEAR TH POOL TABLE HURRY TF UPPHDJD

**double trouble 2:** UHHHHH

**double trouble 2:** JAMIE ?

**ginger spice!:** IS SHE HERE ??

**double trouble 2:** I THINK SO COULDA BEEN SOMEONE ELSE THO

**double trouble 2:** THOMAS ?? EDEN ??

**ginger spice!:** IDK ABT EDENS WHEREABOUTS ND I CHECKED W / THOMAS ALRDY :-(

**double trouble 2:** ASK CLOKE MAYBE ? HE KNOWS WHERE LITERALLY EVERYBODY IS AT ALL TIMES ITS BORDERLINE CREEPY LMFAO

**ginger spice!:** OKAT OKAY

**double trouble 2:** OR JUDY ??? ID RATHER DIE THAN TALK TO HER BUT IF YOU CAN FIND HER SHE HAS TELEPATHIC CONNECTIONS AS WELL

**double trouble 2:** wait

**double trouble 2:** OH SHI TWAIT

**ginger spice!:** FUCKFKCKF ISS VEEYEBRIMG OKKAY ???.

**double trouble 2:** check the ppl havin a problem near the pool table ?

**ginger spice!:** OKAY OMW !!!

**henry-styles:** Is everything alright?

**double trouble 2:** i ., think we found charles nd bunny😍

**ginger spice!:** FUCKJKJKKKKRJRKR TU

**ginger spice!:** FUFJFUCKEJE

**double trouble 2:** OH GOD SO ITS THEM ?

**ginger spice!:** THRYYERE CLALAIKTBAJA AMABAYALANGEV EDJW R

**double trouble 2:** BABY WHAT

**double trouble 2:** MY LOVE …. TF DOES THAT SAY 

**henry-styles:** They’re calling an ambulance.

**double trouble 2:** LMAO WHAT THE FUCK

**double trouble 2:** WAIT YOU MEAN CHARLES ND BUNNY R CALLIN AN AMBULANCE FOR SOMEONE OR ?

**ginger spice!:** NNJO

**henry-styles:** No.

**henry-styles:** Something has happened to Charles and Bunny. An ambulance should be arriving shortly.

**double trouble 2:** WHATA THE RFUFK

  
  


**_4:13 am_ **

**_double trouble 2 — > ginger spice!_ **

**double trouble 2:** wild ….. wild ….. most peculiar

**ginger spice!:** WHY DID U LAUGH IN THEIR FACES THEY W.WERE LITERALLT IN HOSPITAL BEDS

**double trouble 2:** if those mfs wanna snort enough kool aid that their friends think they overdosed on cocaine that is on them not on me <3 !

**ginger spice!:** EJNTFKJENRKSJRF

**double trouble 2:** also . they looked funny idc 

**double trouble 2:** bunny hates lesbians? fine !! lovely !!!!!!!!.... and then bunny snorts kool aid!!!!!!! natural selection is real and it is so very rewarding 

**ginger spice!:** okay but what about CHARLES

**double trouble 2:** why tf would i care he stole my favourite blanket last week i was hoping he wouldn’t make it

**double trouble 2:** also he keeps LEAVING PPL ON READ nd then COMPLAINING WHEN I DO IT!!!!!!!!! A WHORE A HORRID LITTLE MAN A TWAT A TWAT

**ginger spice!:** TO BE FAIR……. U PUT THE PERIOD AFTER “LMAO” SOMETIMES

**double trouble 2:** ONLY TO BITCHES WHO DESERVE IT??????

**ginger spice!:** RICHARD HASNT DONE ANYTHING??????

**double trouble 2:** ITS METAPHORICAL BABE ITS ABOUT WHAT THEY WOULD DO ! ! !

**ginger spice!:** WTF WOULD HE DO THEN :-(

**double trouble 2:** LISTEN TO THE CURE AND DEVELOP A SUPERIORITY COMPLEX

**ginger spice!:** OH ..,!,!!,! HUH!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**ginger spice!:** So LIje . Pls Unsemd Tht Message I Willnot B Takinbg Questiojns Just pLs Unsend It

**double trouble 2:** LMFAOOOOO

**double trouble 2:** you kind of like him tho don’t you

**ginger spice!:** RJRJRJRNDNDNT R RNT RJRNDNEN TKS T REK TT EK T

**ginger spice!:** ZFUFK GKGMT TRJNT RNNO NO NOOO NONONONOJONO O ONONO NO

**ginger spice!:** NOO OO O NO TUCK FOGG NO

**ginger spice!:** NJOO NO

**ginger spice!:** N

**ginger spice!:** NI

**double trouble 2:** i was JOKING babe plz 

**ginger spice!:** NO

**ginger spice!:** IT DIDDN TSOUNN FLIKR A TYKKTCOIRMY ELFIRKEOEOEK

**double trouble 2:** it is four in the morning nd i have had a lot of Al Key Hole ,. not even all these years of being by yr side nd inside yr dms have anywhere near prepared me for decoding that i am so sorry goddamn 

**double trouble 2:** ALSO ! speaking of richard :-)

**ginger spice!:** DICK PAPER

**ginger spice!:** WE ONLY CALL HIM DICK PAPER OR HE DOESDNT EXISIST HES GONE HES IN TH VOID HES FON E GONE GONE GONE BYE BYE

**double trouble 2:** DICK PAPER IT IS!!!!!!!

**double trouble 2:** dick paper is going to be th only person in class today 

**ginger spice!:** ARE EYE PEE IN PEESE FLY HIGH HEAVEN GAINED ANOTHER ANGEL <3

**double trouble 2:** IM NOT FINISHED!!!!!

**ginger spice!:** BITCJ!!!!!.!:!:!

**double trouble 2:** we have , !. Hoe(m) Wurk due today😀

**ginger spice!:** FUFKCD TFURKF CURLF R GCIRKF RTIFORGNC DONT TFIFO

**double trouble 2:** WE R GONNA BE OKAY ITS JUST THERES ONLY ONE WAY TO GIVE IT IN

**double trouble 2:** YR MY HYPEMAN BEGIN TH DRUMROLL

**ginger spice!:** SHIT SHSIT SHAIR T SHAIT SHSIT SHDIDUT SHSIDISHIHUIT

**double trouble 2:** i LIKE IT!!!! organic drumroll!!!! fresh n from the heart!!!!!!!!

**double trouble 2:** we submit our homework via …… DICK PAPER :) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ginger spice!:** I Wish Death Was A Sexy Impeccably-Dressed Man So I Could Run Straight In2 His Arms N Escape I Do I Do

**double trouble 2:** aw baby stop quoting siken when we r in distress it is heavily unromantic <3 !! !

**ginger spice!:** HEY

**ginger spice!:** DODNT BRIMG SIKEN IN2 THIS .! !n!.!.!!!!!

**double trouble 2:** lmao what r you? in a car w a beautiful boy? nd he won’t tell you that he loves you but he loves you? n you feel like you’ve done sumthin terrible? like robbed a liquor store? or swallowed pills? or shoveled yrself a grave in th dirt? 

**ginger spice!:** camilla i have NEVR in my WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE blocked u PLS do NOT make me do it now 

**double trouble 2:** AWWW OK GAY❤️

**ginger spice!:** SJJUT UPPPP !!.!.!.!.

**ginger spice!:** N E WAYS .,,,! HOW DO WE ,, . DICK PAPER .., HOW DO WE …!,?

**double trouble 2:** CORNER HIM IN TH GC ND THEN IMPROVISE LMAO

**ginger spice!:** R U SURE 

**double trouble 2:** NO

**double trouble 2:** BUT I REFUSE TO SEND HIM NUDES FOR THIS CAUSE

**ginger spice!:** HRJRHRNRJRR OKAY I RESPEPCT THAT BUT SISNT THERE ANYOTHER WAY ????

**double trouble 2:** ASSASSINATE HIM N THEN HAVE NO MORE OPTIONS TO GO TO ? BITCJ IDK

**double trouble 2:** ALSO WE R NOT DOIN IT ON THE MAIN GC LMAO 

**ginger spice!:** UR NO T ADDING HIM 2 THE ONE W/OUT BUNNT U WON.T I CAMT ALLLOW U

**double trouble 2:** OH JESUS!!!!! NO NO NO NOT THAT ONE JUST A QUICK ONE THAT WE DELETE AFTEWARDS

**ginger spice!:** :-( FINE BUT UR MAKIMG UT

**double trouble 2:** FUCKIN FAIR ENOUGH

**double trouble 2:** see you on the other side sweetheart <333 ! if i come out even more homosexual than i was before just kno dick paper was my anti-conversion therapy💕💕

**ginger spice!:** C U LATER LOVE U!!!!!!!!!!!

**double trouble 2:** DONT MAKE THIS CUTE SHUT UP

**double trouble 2:** l…,love you too tf

**ginger spice!:** !!!!!!!!

  
  


**_4:18 am_ **

**_double trouble 2, ginger spice!, papencuts_ **

_double trouble 2 invited ginger spice! and papencuts to a new conversation!_

_double trouble 2 named the conversation “support our charity case”!_

_ginger spice! named the conversation “Y/N: *wakes up from surgery* where is harry Doctor: who do you think gave you the te”!_

_double trouble 2 named the conversation “support our charity case”!_

_ginger spice! named the conversation “or ur homophobic”!_

_double trouble 2 named the conversation “support our charity case or yr homiphobic”!_

**_4:18 am_ **

**_support our charity case or yr homophobic_ **

**double trouble 2:** hi babes ! <3

**ginger spice!:** HUG ME

  
  


**_4:18 am_ **

**_double trouble 2 — > ginger spice!_ **

**double trouble 2:** YOU CANT BE HORNY FOR AFFECTION WHEN RICHARD IS AROUND

**ginger spice!:** GOO D THIMF HES NOT AROUOND PLSS HUGME

**double trouble 2:** WHEN IM DONE BULLYING DICK PAPER I PROMISE !!!!!!!!

  
  


**_4:18 am_ **

**_support our charity case or yr homophobic!_ **

  
  


**ginger spice!:** Åk Jew Ere-Li 4 legal reasons do NOT under AMYN COCURMSGANCES hug me!!!!!! dont hug me camilla dont dont 

  
  


**_4:19 am_ **

**_double trouble 2 — > ginger spice!_ **

**double trouble 2:** oh so you SELLIN IT sellin it

  
  


**_4:19 am_ **

**_support our charity case or yr homophobic!_ **

**double trouble 2:** duly noted ! 

**double trouble 2:** n e ways richard !!! do not b shy lol i promise we don’t bite :)

**papencuts:** Aha hiiii

**papencuts:** Why r u texting me lol

**papencuts:** Isn’t it a bit early

**double trouble 2:** why tf u up so late bby ! get sum resttttttt

**papencuts:** No no haha it’s fine just unexpected

**ginger spice!:** WHY DDO U TEXTSO STRAIGJT I CATM BRBESTWHA RRJEBSIEBT

**double trouble 2:** SHUT UP LMAOO

**double trouble 2:** sry bout that we’ve just been quite busy ! what have u been up to tho hun ? :)

**papencuts:** Crying lol

**ginger spice!:** FJDJSJHAHAJSHAHDJAHA

**double trouble 2:** niceeeeeeee !! hope u feel better soon 

**papencuts:** Thx

**papencuts:** Why are you busy at four in the morning aha

**papencuts:** Also why is just you two texting me ahahaha?

**double trouble 2:** awwwww :( well u see sum things came up out of the blue totally tonight and charles n bunny r in the hospital 

**papencuts:** Oh 

**papencuts:** Lol

  
  


**_4:21 am_ **

**_double trouble 2 — > ginger spice!_ **

**ginger spice!:** THIS BTFICJ DDIDMT AJSUT SSAT LOL ……!..! ?

**double trouble 2:** IM STRUGGLING TO BREATHE

**double trouble 2:** mans got a brain! Live Love Laugh At Your Hospitalised Classmates❤️

  
  


**_4:21 am_ **

**_support our charity case or yr homophobic!_ **

**double trouble 2:** yeaaaaa ! 

**papencuts:** Didn’t mean it like that srry

**papencuts:** R they going to be ok wut is wrong with them

**double trouble 2:** oh yes yes yes they’re perfectly fine just a lil ruffed up lmao :) !

**double trouble 2:** thing is however !! we won’t be able to show up at class today nd we have hella homework due :(((

**papencuts:** Ohhhhhhh

**papencuts:** Well

**double trouble 2:** i wuz hoping u might be able to hand in our homework to julian :( ? i just rly do not think any of us r fit to show up today everythin is a complete mess ,, we all have it done and it’s with us lol courtesy of henry 

**double trouble 2:** class starts in the afternoon so would u mind terribly meeting henry for a coffee and grabbing our homework beforehand ? :(((

**double trouble 2:** we’re just so busy and tired and stressed rn ! and julian would be appalled to know we left them in such a state ,,, is that all okay with u babe ?? 💘

**papencuts:** Aha welllll

**papencuts:** I mean

**papencuts:** I dont really have anything else going on lol so

**double trouble 2:** aaa perf !! thank u so so sooooo much richard rly u saved our souls ♡ !

**papencuts:** Haha welc 

**papencuts:** Also Im awake now I can go get the homework now if you want it’s not a problem with me

**double trouble 2:** omgggg !! ur such a cutie ! rly ?

**papencuts:** Ye haha

**papencuts:** Also thx lmao

**double trouble 2:** that’d be th absolute best 🥺🥺 ! & we r just at the regular hampden hospital u can just meet henry outside the parking lot if that’s okay !!

**papencuts:** Yeah no problem 

**double trouble 2:** <333 bby i cannot thank u enough srsly ! u’ve made things sooo much easier richard i rly appreciate it ! :)

**papencuts:** Aha

**papencuts:** So I can just drop by now ?

**double trouble 2:** yep !!

**papencuts:** K cool

**papencuts:** See ya at the hospital ig 

**double trouble 2:** see uuuuu ! ✧*。

**papencuts:** Also

**papencuts:** Can I ask a question

**papencuts:** Haha

**double trouble 2:** oh sure :)

**papencuts:** So like lol

**papencuts:** Why r Charles and Bunny in the hospital in the first place

**double trouble 2:** ohhhh ! they just got in2 a lil bit of trouble at a party last night it’s honestly nuthin just a bit of a safety precaution 

**ginger spice!:** THEY SNOORTED THREREE PAKCKETS OFF CKOOL AAID

  
  


**_4:27 am_ **

**_double trouble 2 — > ginger spice!_ **

**double trouble 2:** BRUH

**ginger spice!:** HES DOING OUR DIRTY WORK I HADR 2 ENLFGJTEN HHIMMOF YJE TEIRTH

**double trouble 2:** BABY …… YOU HAVE GOOD INTENTIONS BUT MF IS GONNA THINK WE R FUCKIN CRAZY

**ginger spice!:** MAYB BCOS …… WE R …….

**double trouble 2:** FUCKKKKKKK

**double trouble 2:** FAIR E-NUFF !

  
  


**_4:27 am_ **

**_support our charity case or yr homophobic_ **

**papencuts:** Uh

**papencuts:** Lit

**papencuts:** Lmao

**ginger spice!:** IMM YELEEOLTTMDOKRY

  
  


**_4:27 am_ **

**_double trouble 2 — > ginger spice!_ **

**double trouble 2:** charles died …… for THIS

**ginger spice!:** CHARLES ISSMT DEAD

**double trouble 2:** goddamn i wish he was❤️

**ginger spice!:** PERIODT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ginger spice!:** ALSO. I DOMT THINKM HENRY AGGGREED 2 THIS .?

**double trouble 2:** LMFAOOOOOOO HE DID NOT

**double trouble 2:** BUT BITCH WILL DEAL W IT OR I WILL TELL RICHARD HE WRITES YAOI ILIAD SMUT ON WATTPAD

**ginger spice!:** CAN WE PLS JOT MENTTION THT PAET OF HIM ITS GTRUEPSME SPS RRTTRKEN

**double trouble 2:** I DONT KNOW WHAT TF THAT SAYS I AM ABOUT TO DROP INTO ETERNAL SLUMBER BUT I AGREE W YOU BABE I AGREE W YOU ALWAYS

**ginger spice!:** TELL HEMRY IN PERSON THEN SLEEP IMMEDOATELY SO HE CANYGET MAD @ U !!!!!!!!!!!

**double trouble 2:** GENIUS!!!!!!!! OK GET SUM SLEEP AS WELL THO

**ginger spice!:** NATURJALLY!!!!!! GOODDMIGHT

**double trouble 2:** <3333

  
  


**_4:36 am_ **

**_henry-styles — > double trouble 2_ **

**henry-styles:** What the fuck.

**henry-styles:** Wake up.

**henry-styles:** I despise you.

**henry-styles:** I opt to not question how he arrived so quickly.

**henry-styles:** He brought a bouquet. 

**henry-styles:** Chocolates, too.

**henry-styles:** What the fuck is this.

**henry-styles:** I feel as though he is under a trance.

**henry-styles:** What did you do to him?

**henry-styles:** What the fuck is a simp?

**henry-styles:** Did Bunny snort grape Kool-Aid or blue raspberry?

**henry-styles:** Both, it appears.

**henry-styles:** I am serious. Tell me what a simp is. 

**henry-styles:** Richard left several minutes ago. He has the homework. Quit playing games and wake up. 

**henry-styles:** Why did you choose the most unpleasant time to fall asleep?

**henry-styles:** Do not tell Richard about my Wattpad career. 

**_8:22 am_ **

**_tróne ton kólo mou_ **

**redrabbit69:** H rel

**redrabbit69:** Hello fan.s

**double trouble 2:** the sheer terror those messages gave me jfc unmatched

**henry-styles:** Good morning. 

**ginger spice!:** WTF HES AWAKE????..??

**redrabbit69:** Ew no Go awaye gay

**ginger spice!:** Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and

Know what I'm doing

The way we're movin' like introducing

Us to a new thing

I wanna savor, save it for later

The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker

'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature

I live for danger

All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God

Don't ya stop, boy

**double trouble 2:** HAHAHADJDJDJ

**redrabbit69:** Freim.s iis have every badnews 

**redrabbit69:** I have . a hermanita😭💔

**double trouble 2:** is charles awake

**redrabbit69:** im Have a hermanita😭💔

**double trouble 2:** ok????? then i have a hermanito 

**ginger spice!:** WHAJA THE RRFIRKC DPEPES TJEJR ALRJANDKS D

**ginger spice!:** RDJDNTPAIBRGOAEBRKS

**ginger spice!:** Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and

Know what I'm doing

The way we're movin' like introducing

Us to a new thing

I wanna savor, save it for later

The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker

'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature

I live for danger

All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God

Don't ya stop, boy

**ginger spice!:** WWAIT I DDIDNT MEEAAN TOS END THAT

**double trouble 2:** BYEEEEEE

**double trouble 2:** bunny what r you gonna do lmao listen to xxxpentagon to cope

**redrabbit69:** Sow brok . En. Hurt. Listeneding to X xxtencation so Hurt ….. .

**double trouble 2:** BITCJ

**henry-styles:** I do not understand why you said you were hurt twice. 

**redrabbit69:** FUCKY OU HENERY

**redrabbit69:** i h.AVE A , HERMANITAA AND U ARE JUST SAYEING THIS SHIT

**ginger spice!:** PERIODT KING RIP TH KINNIE 2 SHREDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**double trouble 2:** IS CHARLES AWAKE

**redrabbit69:** RUCK OFF CAMILA I HAVEE HERMANITA WHY DONT ANY ONE OF YOU CAR

**double trouble 2:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A HERMANITA

**double trouble 2:** OH

**double trouble 2:** oh my god 

**double trouble 2:** mf do you mean a HERNIA

**ginger spice!:** WJRNZJEGOAHR GOSJRNGOSJE

**redrabbit69:** Yese 

**ginger spice!:** at least u roasted henry even if ur insides r all roasted n soggy n heterosexual!!!!! idk i dont stidy medicine idk what a hernia is

**henry-styles:** Camilla, do not tell Richard about my Wattpad career.

**papencuts:** Good morning lol

**papencuts:** What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SRRY 4 THIS MESS I KNO THIS ISNT FUNNY @ ALL :-( & May Eye Just Say tht i am in no way a charles apologist or n e thing of th sort !! howevr this is essentially a lighthearted gen z texting tsh fic nd so w / out murder or incest or alcoholism we r just left here w / a not very nice person nd not a Literal Monster !!
> 
> \+ i hope quarantine has been treating u all well <33 ! pls maintain social distancing nd take care of urselves !! i am sending allll my love 2 those in icky living situations or those who r very centred around social interaction 4 mental health or those worried abt relapsing nd more !! u r loved deeply nd th sun will always rise <33
> 
> \+ THNK U ALL 4 TH SUPPORT :DD u do not even kno how much it means 2 me!! & i am abt 2 go 2 sleep rn but i promise whn i wake up i will reply 2 evry single comment u r all far too sweet !! i hope u hv a wonderful day 2day <33
> 
> \+ th link 2 francis’s “nudes” is actually a link 2 a photo of rlly curly fluffy puppies tht r not mine but i adore nonetheless pls click on them 4 ur own sake !! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Francis Abernathy and I have red hair like the blood of the French Revolution (that’s how I got my name) and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like a cross between a student prince and Jack the Ripper (A/N: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!) I’m not related to Dionysus but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I have pale white skin. I’m also a Greek student, and I go to a liberal arts college called Hampden in Vermont where I’m in the third year (I’m twenty-one). I’m a dark academic (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly beautiful starchy shirts with French cuffs. I love Brooks Brothers and buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a magnificent necktie and a black greatcoat that billowed out behind me. I was walking outside Hampden. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. Laforgue stared at me. I put my middle finger up at him.
> 
> furthermore!!!!! i hope that this wasn’t so horrible it made u gag!!!!! if u would like to ask any questions or say anything pls go ahead i would absolutely LOVE to hear it!!!!!!
> 
> \+ thank u for reading ur honour!!!! have a wonderful wonderful day <333


End file.
